


Meet Your Maker

by ascatman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bulges and Nooks, Copious Amounts of Cum, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, cum enema, dubcon, it's a little fluffy, kind of cute junk too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His blood is so much hotter than yours and when the hottest part of him hits the deepest part of you it feels fucking fantastic. Like some fancy sensory play or something. You can tell he’s feeling it too from the way he has his head leaned back and how his nails have started clawing lines down your thighs. He doesn’t want to admit that he wants to tell you to move.</p><p>(AKA I am trash and my OTP is trash, but I am the sole contributor to its tag. Don't look at me. I pray to god Hussie never actually finds this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Your Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Could probably be considered a fic to go with this amazing piece of work by chokolait that I received through Giftstuck:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3108053

You can’t believe he actually agreed to this. There was nothing that could have possibly prepared you for the moment when your offer of hooking up was actually taken, and by the same orange dude who had completely broken your heart no less. You offered a blowjob, because you were a swell sort of guy who wanted to get a nice up close look at some real human anatomy, you weren’t expecting him to say yes and start giving you this expectant look like it was up to you to make the next move. It took a while to swallow back your excitement enough to finally drop down to your knees and start undoing his pants.

Now you’re staring straight at a real actual human bulge and it’s kind of sad looking with how it’s just hanging between his legs like that. You look up at him, meet his blank gaze with your own whited out stare, like you expect him to change his mind and tell you that this was all just another cruel joke. Maybe he’s toying with your emotions just like the last time when he used you to get close to your lusus without a single ounce of care for how much it hurt to be played like that. He’s not moving though, just quirking a brow at you like he doesn’t get why you’re taking so long. So you readjust yourself, shifting around until you’re comfortable, then take hold of his weird human bulge and give it a squeeze.

He sighs and shifts, cock twitching slightly in your grip. The most you know about human genitals is that their bulges start soft and get bigger and harder. It seems kind of inconvenient to always have your junk flapping in the breeze, but you aren’t going to go questioning it right now, not when you’re finally getting a good thing like this. Your hand moves slowly, starting to work him up to a state you can actually get your mouth around, he seems to be into it enough to rock his hips a little, but he’s not even totally hard before he’s telling you to just get on with it. You’re not one to go against a free lay’s wishes, so you dive in, cupping your teeth with your lips because you’re pretty sure you caught him making a face when he saw them earlier, and then there is very definitely a penis in your mouth.

Your lips close tight and your eyes stay half lidded so you can look up at him while you show off how slick your tongue is. You think you’re pretty good at this, not that you’ve given a whole lot of blowjobs in your day, but you know you’ve got a weak gag reflex so you keep the tip of the blunt thing away from the back of your throat, he probably wouldn’t be too into having his dick vomited on.

Except maybe he’s totally into that because the next thing you know, he’s got a hold of your horns and is shoving himself in deep. Shit, yeah, that’s too much to handle and you wind up coughing, gagging around him until he pulls back into your mouth and leaves you gasping. He’s not letting go of your horns though, leaving you unable to pull away enough to breathe properly through your mouth. Your eyes meet his once more, hints of violet tinting the corners as you offer up a glare and he responds by thrusting back in again and moving one hand to start fucking up your hair.

You really didn’t want it to go like this, feeling all pathetic and like the only thing you’re good for is sucking bulge, but here you are, bulge in throat, unattractive gagging noises leaking out around it, gills flapping uselessly, and you’re fucking crying. Great. He makes a noise like it’s starting to feel good for him and then his fingers are slipping into your gills and he’s laughing like seeing you crying is actually a funny thing. Instead of making you cry more, it just makes you angry. The sting of fingers sliding into your gills and the burn of bile coming up your throat is too much all at once and suddenly you’re pulling back, shoving at him and sitting right back on your heels while you wipe at your mouth with an arm.

“Fuck off, I didn’t agree to doing it like that.”

He looks confused for a moment, then annoyed. His arms cross and his brows furrow together. “You’re the one who seemed desperate for even the smallest chance at getting laid. I thought you were going all the way with this. Look, I didn’t even finish. Apparently fish lips must give sub-par blowjobs.” He gestures to his stiff bulge, all shiny with your saliva.

You narrow your eyes because wow how fucking rude, and stand up, brushing the grass off your knees and stepping forward to get in his face. You’re at least a head taller than him and boy does it make you feel real good right then. “Listen here, pal, I don’t just go around giving out blowjobs to any shmuck that asks for one. I thought maybe you were something special and maybe I might have a thing for you and I was even willing to go forgiving that time when you broke my aquatic vascular—I mean, _heart_. But you had to go and be a huge jerk about the whole thing, and now you have the audacity to say that _I’m_ in the wrong here? That’s a pretty low blow, like I’m seriously wounded that you would even think about saying something like—Hey, where are you going? Don’t walk away when I’m talking to you.”

He’s already heading for the exit of the bushes you’d been hiding behind and god dammit you are NOT letting him get away with breaking your heart a second time. You hurry after him, grab him by the shoulder, spin him around and knock him to his back on the ground. You’re seated on him in an instant, ass pressing down against his erection where he’d tucked it back away. He’s taken aback at just how much stronger you are than you look, you can tell, and that thought is enough to have you wiping those pathetic tears from your eyes and grinning down at him.

“You wanna get off, chief? I’ll get you off.”

He tries to say something, but you cut him off when you give a sharp grind downward and rock against his dick. There’s a tint of red to his face and he turns his head to the side, though his hands have moved to start pushing at your chest as though there was any hope of moving you off of him. There’s not, so you let the hands stay there while you lift yourself enough to get his pants undone and his bulge back out. Your eyes meet his for a few seconds while you shimmy out of your pants and let the guy get a nice long look at your anatomy.

“You’re lucky I’m not interested in making you suck it.” His eyes are wide, your words probably haven’t quelled his fears considering he probably thinks you’re going to try shoving your bulge up his human nook or something. Lucky for him, you’re more interested in getting a taste of a real actual human bulge.

He starts pushing on you again when you shift your hips, his chest starting to heave like there was something heavy on it. “Get off of me, you’re disgusting. I told you that you could suck my dick, not put your weird freaky genitalia all over me. We’re done here and you are hands down the worst thing in all of Paradox Space.”

You let him finish talking before taking hold of his length and lining the blunt tip up with your nook. You really hope it doesn’t hurt. Then you’re lowering your hips, fingers holding him in place until you feel the entire head breaching you, and you have to take a moment to still your hips and bite back a whimper. It stings and it’s definitely thicker than what’s supposed to go in your nook, but you can’t bring yourself to care because holy shit you are actually _having sex_ right now. The thought is enough to have you placing your hands on his chest and leaning over him while you start to press down further.

“You’re disgusting, I can’t believe I ever thought of you, fucking sto… _ahh_ … ‘m going to erase you from existence when we’re done here, I swear to god.” He just keeps on talking and you go ahead and let him, there’s nothing he can say to you that’s any worse than anything you’ve heard before. And besides, you kind of like it when his words get cut off any time you bear down or squeeze your nook. You wonder if you feel tighter than normal human females.

Finally you manage to reach the root of his bulge, leaving him all the way buried inside you, your ass pressing uncomfortably against the fabric of his jeans. He feels so huge inside of you, huge and hard and hot, his blood is so much hotter than yours and when the hottest part of him hits the deepest part of you it feels fucking fantastic. Like some fancy sensory play or something. You can tell he’s feeling it too from the way he has his head leaned back and how his nails have started clawing lines down your thighs. He doesn’t want to admit that he wants to tell you to move.

“Say it.” Your voice comes out so smooth and cool and deep, it surprises even you. Keep rolling with it, Cronus, don’t fuck up. “You want me to start moving, don’t you? You don’t wanna tell me to do it though. What’s a matter, kitten, too proud to admit that you’re feeling this?” You emphasize the last word with a slow grind of your hips and you can feel the way his nails dig in harder.

“I h-hate you. In a completely platonic way, don’t even think about getting the wrong idea, you horrible excuse for a person. You want this more than I do.”

If that’s how he wants to play then that’s just fine, you don’t mind proving that you’re worth his time. So you lift yourself up, sliding to the tip of his dick before slamming yourself back down with a sharp gasp. He groans for a fraction of a second before covering his mouth with a hand and squeezing his eyes shut to avoid looking at you. But you heard. You know he’s into this. You start moving harder and faster, lifting up and dropping down as rapidly as your way too tight nook will allow. Every motion is accompanied by an unashamed moan from you and a muffled whine from him.

So close, you’re so very close now, every little movement is bringing you closer and closer to the edge and you can feel your globes swelling with genetic material, which only serves to press against him through your nook, making you tighter and making the both of you moan louder and higher. Your bulge is twining against your stomach now, your mouth open wide and your brows furrowed together.

And then, just like that, you feel his body tense up, going totally rigid as he keens beneath you and clutches at your hips like he thinks you’re going to disappear if he doesn’t hold you tight enough. Something hot shoots right into your seed flap, way way hotter than the bulge inside of you, it almost burns against your cool flesh, leaves you whimpering out your pain as you start grinding down on him instead. Except it all stops way too soon, there’s so little genetic material filling you that it leaves you uncomfortably aware of your seed flap and just how weirdly empty it feels. You grind down harder only to find that he’s starting to go soft inside of you.

With a growl of annoyance, you lift off of him, letting his dick slide out of you, completely soaked with violet lubricants and looking just as sad as it had before you’d begun.

“You unbelievable piece of garbage, you think you can get away with that pathetic amount of genetic material? I could pail three times in a row and still produce more than that.” You’re baring your fangs at him, but he’s not listening. He’s staring straight up and breathing all heavy again, hands laying limp down by your knees. Unfair is what this is.

You thrust a hand down between your legs to rub at your nook in frustration, your bulge takes the opportunity to wrap tightly around your arm and in the end you’re really just way too angry at everything to get yourself off. So you reach down to pat him on the cheek, getting his attention enough that you see him shift his gaze to you.

“You’re getting me off. Eat me out.”

He looks at you with a raised brow and has the audacity to laugh, as though this was somehow a funny situation. It’s not. You’re entirely unamused. He says he’ll eat you out when you stop being dead, which makes him laugh harder, you actually catch him wiping a tear from his eye.

That’s when you tear your hand away from yourself and move down between his legs. He’s still got his jeans on, but you’re yanking them off before he has a chance to realize what’s going on. Of course as soon as he gets an idea of what you’re going for, he starts to sit up, kicking his legs in your direction, which actually works out in the end because it helps you get his pants off.

“Oh no. Nope, no, no way. Take your ugly tentacle dick and shove it up your weird alien vagina, you’re not putting it anywhere near me.” It’s funny that he actually thinks he gets a say in this.

You grip his legs, lifting them at the knees and bending them toward his chest and wow, there really is no nook on this guy. Humans were so fucking weird. You lean over him, holding his knees in place as best as you can while you fumble to get your bulge to line up with his wastechute. “Sorry to do this to you, pal, but it’s only fair, y’know? I said you could eat me out and you said no, I mean, I’ve gotta get off somehow. I’ll be careful though, I don’t figure your weird human body is made for taking things like this.”

He doesn’t look very reassured, in fact he’s glaring you down and trying to kick you away, hands moving to shove at your face. “Get off somewhere else, I’m not a bucket.”

Could’ve fooled you.

You move your hands to take hold of his wrists instead, pinning them down next to his head as you give a little shift forward with your hips and feel the tip of your bulge start to ease in really nice and smooth like. It’s almost too tight, not that you expect a lot of wastechutes to be anything else, but the guy is practically clamping down around you and you’ve barely even got a tiny portion of the way in yet. You give a dramatic roll of your eyes, something that goes largely unnoticed considering there aren’t any pupils to roll, and one hand moves to his dick again, still all sticky from being inside of you.

“Relax, guy,” you tell him, all soft and silky sweet while you stroke him and carefully inch your way forward. “That’s the good thing about bulges, they self-lubricate. Real easy going when everything has its own slick coming off it.” It doesn’t look like your words are helping any, he’s got his eyes shut tight and his one free hand over as much of his face as he can get it, he’s all red and you think it’s pretty cute how humans blush their blood color so dark like that. It makes you lean in to kiss his jaw real affectionate like.

He actually makes a noise then and in a split second you have a thousand thoughts all sailing through your head at once, like what was this guy’s life like? Is he lonely like you are? Did he ever get anyone who kissed him really nicely the way you wish you’d get? You kiss him some more just in case, all over his neck while your bulge slides its way deeper, tapering out until he’s finally got the widest point swallowed up inside him. You make sure to tell him that it’s all easy from here, even though you don’t actually know that because you’ve never pailed anyone before.

“D-don’t touch me, your hands are clammy and you smell like fish. Get your nasty fish lips away from me.” He doesn’t sound as confident as before, voice wavering and cracking in places. He’s taken to breathing sharply every time your bulge shifts and you think it might be about time you get this over with.

Your hips collide with the back of his thighs in one quick motion and he sucks in a breath like you just punched him in the gut. That’s the worst part though, you tell him this while you keep working a hand on his length, stroking him back into hardness while your lips graze his throat, your teeth tiny pinpricks on his warm flesh. Neither of you are really prepared for it when your bulge starts to move, twisting and coiling around inside of him while your hips stay flush with his.

His head turns toward you and you feel your entire body shivering as he muffles a moan against your gills. You give him one in return and start sucking a mark into the side of his neck as a distraction so you don’t finish too fast and ruin everything. It’s so good though, your bulge is surrounded on all sides by this obscenely tight heat and every so often it winds up brushing against something that make him clamp down hard around you, rewarding you with more of those delicious sounds.

You’ve got him back up to full hardness when you feel your shame globes starting to swell up again, your bulge thrashing harder as a result. He’s squeezing you tighter and tighter and it takes you a moment to register that he’s got his legs wrapped around you to keep you in place. You nuzzle into his neck when you hear his sounds increasing in pitch, he’s trying so hard to keep quiet against you, little noises barely disappearing into your sensitive gills as his wastechute clenches around you and his cock twitches in your hand, leaving white spatters across his shirt.

Releasing a keening sound of your own, you feel your bulge go rigid before your own genetic slurry is spilling out inside of him. He lets out a sound of distress then and starts pushing at you once more, nails digging into your shoulder through your shirt while he tries to stop breathing heavily long enough to tell you to get out of him. You think about complying for a moment, but the second spurt of material leaves you and you have to bury your face in his shoulder to keep you both in place until your bulge decides to stop.

It makes sense he’s freaking out though, you did just spill your entire half a pail’s worth of genetic fluids in his ass, that’s gotta be a weird feeling. You’re shaking way too bad to move yet though, your legs feel like they’d give out if you even attempted to stand up. So you keep pressing kisses all over his neck like some kind of apology while you assure him that pulling out would be a bad idea because then all that violet has to come out too. He’s not having any of that though and he makes sure to get a hand in your hair to give you a firm yank just in case you decided not to listen to what he was telling you to do.

You don’t feel much like arguing and it’s not your loss, so you pull out and sit back just long enough to watch his face get all red again while he tries to shut his legs before your color comes gushing out. He doesn’t do a very good job of that and you get the satisfaction of seeing violet splashed all over his thighs before you decide to flop down next to him and try to tuck your face into his shoulder. He’s not really into you touching him and he winds up on his side facing away from you while he grumbles about needing to get his pants on and complains about how sticky his ass is.

You press yourself against his back with a chuckle, one hand snaking under his arm to rest around his midsection and he just lets you do it, though his grumbling doesn’t stop. You think you make out a few words between complaints.

“Your ass next time, Ampora.”

You can deal with that.


End file.
